1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a detecting apparatus and a portable electronic appliance, and more specifically, related to a detecting apparatus for detecting strength of shocks and stress applied to electronic appliances in the past, and also to a portable electronic appliance mounted with the detecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very recently, compact and portable electronic appliances such as portable telephones, portable computers, and portable information communication terminals are commercially available. These electronic appliances are used in portable use. As a consequence, these portable electronic appliances easily receive shocks and stress while users mistakenly drop these electronic appliances. However, since these portable electronic appliances are preferably made compact and light weighted due to their portable use, very hard covers may not be mounted on these portable electronic appliances. As a result, when strong shocks and excessive stress would be applied to these electronic appliances, there are some risks that these electronic appliances are brought into malfunction.
Conventionally, in case that malfunction of a portable electronic appliance happens to occur, generally speaking, a user requests a manufacturer through a sales shop to repair this failure electronic appliance.
In portable electronic appliances, shocks occurred when users drop these portable electronic appliances would constitute major factors of malfunction. However, no engineer could recognize the strengths of the shocks which have actually been applied to the failure portable electronic appliances. As a consequence, it is practically difficult to predict the malfunction reason of this failure electronic appliance, or to clarify this malfunction reason. Conversely, no engineer could grasp the strength of shocks which are applied to a portable electronic appliance and by which a portable electronic appliance is brought into malfunction, or failure operation.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Showa 56-148068) discloses "WEARINESS EVALUATION APPARATUS OF SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICE". This conventional technique is related to the thermal weariness of the soldering junction portion within the semiconductor device package. This weariness evaluation apparatus can correctly measure and also evaluate the thermal weariness in response to elapsed time. However, this patent technique cannot solve the above-explained difficulties.
Also, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Showa 61-140838) discloses "METHOD OF DIAGNOSING STRUCTURAL MEMBER". This conventional technique is related to the method capable of correctly judging the remaining lifetime of the mechanical structural member. However, this inventive idea cannot solve the above-described difficulties.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Showa 63-53440) describes "MATERIAL EXAMINATING APPARATUS". This conventional technique is related to the material examining apparatus of examining the structural member having the non-uniform material characteristic, or of examining the structural member which receives the not-uniform load. However, this inventive idea cannot solve the above-explained difficulties.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 4-191636) discloses "MEASURING SYSTEM OF PROPAGETING CRACKS". This conventional technique is related to a measuring system easily measuring a propagating velocity on cracks produced on metal materials, and this propagating velocity is applied to the analysis for progressing cracks on metal materials. However, this inventive idea cannot solve the above-explained difficulties.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 7-130295) discloses "RECYCLABLE STRUCTURAL ELEMENT HAVING DATA STORAGE APPARATUS FOR STORING INFORMATION USED TO EXAMINE STRUCTURAL ELEMENT, AND PRODUCT HAVING SAME ELEMENT". This conventional technique is related to the recyclable structural element, and also to the apparatus for examining the product having this recyclable structural element, and further to this product itself. However, this inventive idea cannot solve the above-explained difficulties.